1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure of an injection molding machine in which a mold clamping mechanism and an injection mechanism are mounted on a machine base.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of the structure of a conventional injection molding machine will be described using FIG. 5.
The injection molding machine includes a mold clamping apparatus 1 that generates a mold clamping force by opening and closing a mold, an injection apparatus 2 arranged opposite to the mold clamping apparatus 1 to melt and inject a resin into the mold, and a machine base 3 on which the mold clamping apparatus 1 and the injection apparatus 2 are mounted.
The machine base 3 includes a machine base top surface portion 4, a machine base undersurface portion 5, and a strut 6, and as shown in FIG. 5, the mold clamping apparatus 1 and the injection apparatus 2 are placed on the machine base top surface portion 4 of the machine base 3. The machine base undersurface portion 5 is arranged so as to be parallel to the machine base top surface portion 4 and the strut 6 couples the machine base top surface portion 4 and the machine base undersurface portion 5. The strut 6 is arranged at least on the four corners of the machine base 3 and the material such as C-section steel, H-section steel, and square pipe steel is commonly used.
A technology by which a machine base of an injection molding machine is configured by using a plate member and the body of the injection molding machine is mounted on the machine base is disclosed by JP 2000-84979 A and JP 2014-61655 A, for example.
The mold opening/closing speed may be increased to improve productivity of an injection molding machine. In such a case, the strut 6 may be deformed under the influence of an acceleration and deceleration operation of a mechanism unit such as the mold clamping apparatus 1 and the injection apparatus 2, leading to increased vibration of the whole injection molding machine. To prevent such vibration, a method of making the strut thicker may be applied, but in such a case, the weight of the machine base 3 increases and an additional cost may be invited.
Even when a plate member is used for the machine base as disclosed by JP 2000-84979 A or JP 2014-61655 A described above, the plate member may be bent under the influence of an acceleration and deceleration operation of the mechanism unit, leading to increased vibration of the whole injection molding machine. To prevent such vibration, a method of making the plate member thicker may be applied, but in such a case, an additional cost may be invited.